


If Only

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: Dean plays your voice messages over and over again just to hear you voice because he feels guilty about your death





	If Only

Sitting in the bedroom with his back against the wall, Dean was going through the voicemails you had sent him. 

Dean was blaming himself for not getting to you in time and for you being slaughtered in the motel your were staying in. 

He had listened to all the voicemails you had sent him but Dean kept playing the very last voicemail over and over again. You sounded so scared which only made Dean cry even more, if only he had got there in time you would still be alive. If only he hadn't ignored your call and just picked up you would still be alive. 

He played the message again “Dean, it's Y/N please come home I don't know what to do, I can hear them getting closer” you started crying “Dean. Please, I need you i can't do-” the last part of the sentence was cut off by your screaming and then a beeping sound to say that the message had ended. 

Sam and Castiel came into the bedroom to try and get Dean into bed so he could maybe get some sleep. Dean got into bed but didn't try to get to sleep. He was too busy thinking of a way to bring you back.


End file.
